


Saved by Judoons

by Julibellule



Series: You wouldn't wake up [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Judoons, Mystery, Nightmares, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Spaceships, Suffering, Swearing, The Shadow Proclamation, scary shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Doctor chooses to become human, he chooses Rose
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: You wouldn't wake up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679668
Kudos: 11





	1. You wouldn't wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [I'm never gonna leave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336797/chapters/55904254) could be considered as a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose's adventure start as soon as they arrive in Bad Wolf Bay**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Scary Shadows (Rose), Explicit Nightmares (Rose)_

Rose couldn't sleep. Maybe she should have shared her room with her new Doctor instead of with her mom. It wouldn't be as if it was the first time they shared a room together, or a bed, or their bodies.. But she really needed some time to think, to regroup. Being with the Doctor wouldn't be healthy right now. She wouldn't use him to forget the other.. or to remember him.. whatever.

Her love life just reached a new level of complexity. As if being the Doctor's lover wasn't complex enough. She's been tossing and turning for so long now. Her mom has been fast asleep at her side for hours. Laying on her back, Rose was watching the shadow of a leafless tree on her ceiling. Her eyes closed, only for a few seconds and when they opened again, the tree wasn't there anymore.

The curtains were pulled shut and Rose started panicking. It was a lot darker and her eyes couldn't seem to be able to adjust enough to see the shadows around her as they shifted. She was sure she saw the shadows shift. And was it the panic that was keeping her from moving? Her limbs felt like led and were stuck to the bed. An elongated humanoid like shadow was standing at the foot of the bed and Rose wanted to scream.

Nothing came out. Her legs wouldn't move as she ordered them too. _Move, just move!_ The form pointed a long crooked finger at her and all the shadows in the room jumped on her. Suffocated her. Blinded her. Ripped her inside apart and rearranged them to their will. Rose screamed then. A strangled desperate cry as she woke up straight in the bed making her mom and her Doctor jump.

The room was filled with daylight and her nightmare vanished with it. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Don't move," the Doctor held her face and flashed a light in both her eyes. He checked her pulse too.

"What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't wake up, Rose." Her mom answered her.

"What do you mean, I just did."

"What was your dream about, Rose?" The Doctor asked her. He looked concerned.

Rose frowned in concentration. "I don't know, I don't remember. Just darkness, I guess. It's gone now. And I'm famished. Can we go and eat something?"

"Yeah. Come on, darling." Jackie gave her a hand and the Doctor follow behind as they went to the dining area. Rose shivered. She didn't like this place. It wasn't the same as what she remembered from last time she was here. The small town near Bad Wolf Bay was an idyllic fishing village mix with a bit of tourism. People tend to be happy and go on with their daily activities with a smile.

But right now, everything looked very gloomy. It was raining outside and the dark clouds seemed to be seeping into the dining room, reshaping its occupants' personality to its image. Everyone seemed sad or grumpy. The colours were dull and unattractive. The food lacked of texture and tasted.. meh! After one serving of porridge-like scrambled eggs and cardboard flavoured bacon, Rose was still hungry.

She actually felt as if she hadn't eaten at all. She had another serving, then another one. She ate until both her mom and the Doctor started to look at her with concern. "I guess I was very hungry." She shrugged. They were in their room, packing and getting ready to leave when Rose saw a tall, elongated, shadow move in her vision's periphery. A cold dread dripped down her spine.

It was probably nothing, just her imagination, but she had the gut-grabbing feeling that she wasn't suppose to see this. She wished she remembered her dream. It felt as though the answer was there, somehow. Rose's stomach growled from hunger and she glared at it. Half an hour later they were ready to leave. Waiting for the car that would bring them to London.

"You know, maybe we could stay here for a little while." Her mom said, setting her bags down on the Inn's porch. "I could do with a little vacation after everything we've been through."

"Here?" Rose asked. "We could go anywhere on Earth and you want to stay on vacation.. here?"

"Yeah! Why not. We have the beach, and the view. Norway is as good a place as any." Rose looked at the Doctor and he shrugged. She didn't understand. Was she the only one who thought this place was.. weird? She was about to lean down to get something in her bag when a passer-by bumped her on its way out of the Inn.

"Oi!" She said. "Watch it!" The man grumbled and continued walking without acknowledging her. "Something is wrong with this town!" Rose sigh, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. Her eyebrows shot up at him.

"Am I the only seeing it? Why is everything so dull and glum?"

"It's just rainy weather, Rose." The Doctor scratched his nose.

"No but look at the people. Don't you reckon something is wrong?" She almost stumped her foot, this nagging feeling was getting on her nerves and no one but her could see it.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary but if you want to investigate, I'm not against a bit of poking around." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh! Are we staying?" Jackie asked, suddenly so excited.


	2. I'm still hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **Everyone in the little town near Bad Wolf Bay are having strange symptoms**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Arousal (Tentoo)_

When they returned to the front desk to ask for their room back, the clerk sighed loudly, shaking her head. "Of course you are staying, everyone is staying. I only have one room left after you lot. Well, as long as you are paying."

"What do you mean everyone is staying?" Rose asked and her stomach growled again.

"Well, we have the perfect little village, you see.. the beach and the view." The clerk answered in what could've been a very sarcastic tone. "Lately everyone decided to extend their stay."

"That's weird." The Doctor remarked and Rose gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"No it's not." Jackie gave them a stern look. "Stop trying to find weirdness everywhere, you are not traveling on your Tardis, saving the world all the time anymore. I'm really happy we are staying here a little bit longer. 'M sure everyone else here is too." Jackie said joyfully as she grabbed her bags and started toward the room. When they got all settled again, they decided to go for a walk.

Jackie was adamant that she wanted to see the sights and the Doctor and Rose wanted to talk to people and poke around a bit to find anything out of the ordinary. "I really don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." Rose said to the Doctor when they were out in the open. "It wasn't like that last time I came here."

"Like what?"

"Gray and," she crouched to take a fistful of dirt from the ground and let it fall in the wind, "dull. Everything feels dull. It lacks texture and color and tastes. Look, the sun is out now and it doesn't even shine as bright as it's supposed to." The Doctor looked at the sky as Rose got back up, rubbing her hands together to shake the excess dirt off.

"I don't see it, Rose, it seems fine to me. Maybe you're covering a flu, it could alter your perceptions."

Rose shivered. "You're probably right." She frowned when she saw a flash of light on the far left but it was gone when she turned to look directly at it. There behind the tree, she saw another tall shadow again before it morphed with the shadow of the tree. She was going crazy. She shook her head. "Do you feel watched?" She asked him in a whisper. "Or followed?"

The Doctor looked around and frowned too. "I don't, no. But I'll keep that in mind." She smiled. He trusted her and it warmed her heart. He never doubted anything she said, even the craziest things. He never tried to gaslight her by denying her own feeling and experience, and she loved him so much for that. She grabbed his hand and started walking purposefully toward a chippy.

"Come on. 'M starving."

"But you just hate three servings of breakfast!"

"I know, but I'm still hungry." She answered. "And it'll give us a good reason to mingle with the locals and ask around.

*

The Doctor grunted as he shifted from one foot to the other, hand in his pocket, trying his best to scratch an hitch and take the discomfort of his predicament away. They were just at the local healthcare center since after talking to a few people around town, Rose and him have notice a pattern: Every single person in this town were displaying different symptoms of sickness or biological imbalance. “Are you alright?” Rose asked him for the third time as they got out in the open air.

“Hm?” He looked at her. She was still munching on her third serving of chips. It was evident that her hunger wasn’t going away and this was not normal.

“Well.. I can’t seem to stop eating. I am so hungry. And everything around seem to have lost its taste and color.” The Doctor frown, trying to find an illness in the known universe that had those kind of symptoms but coming out clueless. “Everyone seems to have different weird health problems popping out.. ’m just wondering if you had something too.” She looked genuinely worried. For him. For her. “Oh shit! Mom!” She ran dropping her serving of chips in the nearest trashcan.

The Doctor followed slowly behind, grunting uncomfortably. He didn’t have the time to answer her question before she ran off and he was not sure he would’ve answered her if he could've. He tried to walk as fast as he could, but the inconvenience he was suffering from made the running quite uncomfortable. He whimpered and couldn’t resist bringing his hand to his crotch to adjust the tightness in his trousers, the bulge twitching compulsively against the fabric.

The pressure made him groan as he was trying his best to wrap his brain around what might be happening in this town. Rose being so hungry. Him having a raging erection since breakfast, that woman at the healthcare center that had a sudden sprout of acne all over her body, that man that couldn’t stop peeing, that little boy that was speaking with a grown man’s voice.. and the list went on.

They arrived at the inn fast enough and he followed Rose to her mother’s room. He was surprised and a bit annoyed to notice that the run hadn’t reduce the amount of blood flowing between his thighs. He wasn’t aroused, per say, even though the sensations, the pressure, the sensibility made it all very unnerving, this was purely biological. A loud music was coming from the room and Rose opened the door.

“Mom!” Rose smiled at her mother. She was jumping on the bed, dancing her heart out on an old rock and roll tune. “MOM!” The Doctor closed the door behind himself and Rose went to the radio to bring the volume down.

“Oh, Rose, dear. You should’ve come to the beach with me it was so beautiful.” Jackie laughed, her eyes filled with mirth as she jumped like a giddy kid. Very not Jackie like, the Doctor thought. Something was definitely wrong. And while Jackie started singing loudly and twirling around the room, Rose walked to the window with a frown.

“Doctor, there is something out there.” She told him when he got to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, being extremely careful not to rub a throbbing part of him against her. He watched outside intently and then he saw it. Something translucent and shifty on the horizon, a blurry wall that surrounded the city and seemed to be hidden behind a perception filter.

"I think a walk at the edge of the town would be our next move" He said smiling at her.


	3. Alien experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (T)  
>  **A whole town gets abducted by aliens**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo), Suffering (Tentoo), Body Horror (Tentoo &Rose)_

"Wait, Rose." The Doctor said. He's been hearing the buzzing sound for a while now, and the further they were walking out of town, the more he had an idea of what the sound might be. They were close. He could feel it. Like an electric pull on his skin. The static of it mustering a nagging feeling on his nerves.

Rose stopped beside him. "What's up?" She asked him.

The Doctor extended his arm and took a step forward. There it was, the tell-tale of an invisible but powerful force-field. "We are not meant to go further." He answered. "And I don't think we are still in Norway either."

"What are you on about?" Rose frowned.

The Doctor didn't answered. He just took another step forward, grimacing as he laid his hand on the first layer of the grid. "Huh!" This wasn't a force-field after all. Rose gasped when she saw reality shift around the Doctor's hand, binary codes swirling like strands of DNA to create the illusion of a continuing world outside the town. "This is a wall." The Doctor's hand slid across it, showing more of the matrix before it rearranged itself back into a normal countryside scenery. "We need to find the door."

Rose laid her hand on the fake landscape with a shuddering breath. "What does it all means, then?" She started her journey, sliding her hand across the wall, walking away from him to extend their search for a way out. The Doctor didn't answer. He was calling to his mind all the reasons why aliens with this kind of technology would imprison a whole town, reasons why all the inhabitants of said town would have such strange symptoms. It had to be related. And most of the theories the Doctor came up with didn't bode well at all. "Doctor!" He heard Rose call out to him.

Their was the loud, metallic sound of a door unlocking and opening and then Rose took a step forward. "Rose, wait!!" The Doctor started breathing again when he went through the opening and find her safe and sound on the other side. They were on a spaceship, one which must be huge to contain a whole town in its belly. He looked around, trying in vain to find any clues about which kind of alien they were dealing with, any clues that could tell him where they were and why they'd been abducted.

"Doctor?" Rose breathed out and there was pure fright in her voice. She was looking at her abdomen with horror. Two long needles were lodged in it, passing right through what should be her liver and her stomach. "Doctor, take them out!!" She shrieked at him, hands in air, too scared to move. She didn't noticed the other needle that went through her neck, coming in under an ear and out under the other. The Doctor let out a small sound of distress as well, as he rushed to help her out. He never seen this before. This wasn't like any thing he ever encountered before. Rose took a step back. "You have one too."

She reached out to touch his navel and the effect of her fingers grazing the metal string made him double up in pain. "F-fuck!" He couldn't help the blaspheme. The thin rod, lodge right over his pelvic bone, connected to his spinal cord as it passed through his sacrum and the vibration of it was resonating in his bones, his muscles taunt and waves of heat spread through his body making him sick to his stomach.

Rose was by his side in an instant, helping him back up as he breathed the nausea away. "Are you okay?" She looked so worried. He was too. "I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"I know." He reassured her, standing straighter. "Let's not mess with it until we know what it's all about." The tip of his fingers and toes were tingling as well as his whole face. He could taste adrenaline in his mouth and feel his heart thumping a bit erratically. Something was really off with his whole hormonal balance. "Come on. We need to find out what is going on here."

They searched around for a while, and it didn't take long before they found a room that was probably a laboratory, but could easily pass out as a torturing chamber. Three metal tables with straps were surrounded by weird instruments and computer screens. Rose looked at a plate filled with needles just like the ones she had inside her and grimaced. "I really don't like this."

"Yeah, me neither." The Doctor answered. He was already at one of the computer screen, taking in every experiments done in this very lab and all the data that had been collected so far. "Looks like we're their lab rats."

"Wha'?" Rose took the hand that was turned into a fist at his side and he relaxed so she could entwine her fingers with his.

The Doctor's jaw was tight when he pointed at the screen. "This is your file." He felt the bile in his stomach churn with unmistakable rage. "They are severely decreasing your leptin levels."

"What's..?" Rose stops herself when the Doctor glance at her with a small frown of concern. "That's not right, though. Aliens can't just abduct us and experiment on us like this, yeah?. We need to tell the others, we need to fight back." The Doctor sighed and frowned even more, letting go of her hand to use both of his on the screen. He wouldn't let this happen.

He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to settle in a house with a white picket fence and two dogs and maybe a few children if Rose wanted any. He wanted to start his life with the woman he loved, marry her and make love to her every chances he got. This was not what he wanted anymore and he would be damned if he got himself caught up in the rush it once more.

He knew he should fight for the right thing, but this wasn't his fight anymore and until he put his foot down and chose differently, the universe would keep sending him head straight into these kind of battles for their lives. He chose a life with Rose Tyler and a life with Rose Tyler he would get. They both jumped when an alarm started blaring. "What did you do?" Rose frowned at him.

"I called for help." He grunted.

"You wha…?" Rose was interrupted by two aliens half her size with strong ridges on their huge forehead storming in the room with what might be guns pointed at them. "Should we run?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"No." He gave her a straight answer filled with determination, lifting his hands in the air with fury in his eyes and praying that there was a Shadow Proclamation in Pete's World.


	4. Saved by Judoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Doctor chooses to become human, he chooses Rose**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Amnesia (Rose)_

It wasn't the first time the Doctor had to deal with the Shadow Proclamation. It was the first time he called upon them in this universe, though. They were still as fixed on protocols as he remembered, still as annoying and on their high horses as they used to, but he was glad they'd come to help. It's been more than an hour since he saw Rose's unconscious body being pulled off the cold examination table and brought out on a gurney by people from the Outer Space Police, more than an hour since he was brought in this waiting room, and he was more than fidgety at this point.

It was his choice. He had to remind himself. He didn't want to be in charged anymore, didn't want to have the fate of the universe on his shoulders, didn't want to make his love ones suffer the brunt of his self imposed duties.. he didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed to trust that other people could take care of this for him. The Earth had Torchwood, the universe had the Shadow Proclamation, and even though he wasn't fan of either's methods, Rose was his only universe from now on.

He was in control of his own fate and the life he wanted to build with Rose was worth it. But it was so hard for him to stand back. When the Judoons started boarding the ship, he had to hold himself from the urge to grab Rose's hand and run. When the medical team were putting people to sleep to take off the probes and reverse the effects of the experiments, he had to stop himself from laying his scientific knowledge out in the open.

It was especially hard to act as a normal human when it was Rose laying inert on that table as long needles were pulled out of her body. She was one of the many humans who didn't wake up right after the procedure and not knowing what came of her was one of the reason the Doctor was now pacing the room. But he had to calm down. He had to wait patiently for instructions, as a normal human would do.

He wasn't in charge anymore. He chose to become human, he chose Rose. There was the clearing of a throat behind him and he swirled around. The Doctor recognized the woman as soon as she entered the room. The Shadow Architect, followed by two of her assistants, motioned the Doctor to sit. He bit the inside of his cheek as he did so, the need to rebel, to let out any kind of witty comment, to run, was so ingrained in his being, it was hard to resist.

"Sorry for the wait Mr. Noble." The Architect said with a judging eyebrow lifting high on her forehead. "I was just briefed on the situation." She turned to one of her assistant.

"Why are you keeping me here? Where is everyone else?" _Where is Rose?_ he wanted to ask.

"Everyone was returned to the planet on which they originated with no memories of this incident." Hard red eyes scrutinized him as she continued, "as for you, we weren't sure what your planet of origin might be so we needed a verbal explanation on your part." The woman slowly sat on the chair before him, never taking her eyes off him. "How did you know to call us, Mr. Noble?" The question was a rhetorical one since she didn't let him any time to answer. The Doctor was being grilled and he didn't like where this was going, he held in a small grunt, trying to stay as stoic as possible. The Architect spread some sheets on the table between them. " _This_ is not possible." She said pointing at a specific line of data. " _This_ is a protein that only exist in legends. Legends of a race that could live forever, a race that had power over Time itself." The Doctor's jaw tighten. "Who are you really, and on which planet should we bring you back, _Mr. Noble_?" The woman sat back and brought her hands together, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I am the Doctor." He cleared his throat, deciding to tell is version of the truth. "I come from another universe. A universe where this proteins was embedded in a triple helix deoxyribonucleic acid that belonged to a race called the Time Lords. I _chose_ to become human." The Doctor leaned forward over the table to make is point, mustering all that was left of his Time Lord fury in his gaze. "I _chose_ to become mortal and I _chose_ to lose all the powers that came with being a Time Lord to follow the woman I loved." The Doctor gaze softened and all the fight left in him came out in a breath. "You ask me on which planet I belong. I belong on Earth, with her, because it's the home I chose. I chose her." His voice was strained, pleading.

"You are a smart man, Doctor. With more knowledge than I could even dream to touch in my own lifetime. We could use a man like you on our team." The Doctor bristled immediately, ready to run again. "I am sure you've seen your share of horrors. That an life as long as yours must be filled with loneliness and loss. I can't blame you for the choice you made." The Architect snapped her fingers toward one of her assistant which gave her a file. "Most of the Time Lord's genes in your DNA are completely dormant so you cause no threat to the Earth. But you must understand that we need to register you if you wish to spend the rest of your life on a level 5 planet."

She slid the document toward the Doctor who started reading it thoroughly. It mostly stated the general rules of propriety and laws that bound to be followed when dealing with a level 5 civilization. The usual. He filled the form and signed at the bottom and was surprised to see fondness in the Architect's demeanor when she closed the file. She got up and gave him her hand to shake. "My official welcome to Earth, Mr. John Noble. I hope the few decades you have left will be the best of your life."

The Doctor heart started beating faster than it ever did as he understood the implications of what she just said. He was free. He belonged to the Earth, with Rose.

*

"Hey!" Rose's face illuminated the room when she saw the Doctor come in. "Where were you?" She hugged him and let out all the anxieties of the past hour with a breath. She was so scared he'd left when she went to his room and found it empty after she woke up. She knew she should've spend the night with him but she didn't feel ready then. Especially after being dumped by another him on a cold beach.

It seemed so far away now, though, and she couldn't wait to start her new life with him. "I love you." She murmured against his chest and Rose felt the Doctor exhale sharply. A hand cradled her cheek and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Rose." He let out in a breath. "I love you so much." Rose smiled. Her heart filled with so many emotions she couldn't contain it all. She leaned forward to kiss him. Tears of joy streamed down her face and she couldn't understand why she was so emotional.

They were interrupted by a loud thunk as Jackie set her bag on the floor. "Lovebirds," she said pointedly. "The zeppelin is leaving in less than two hours. We are gonna be late if you keep this on."

And Rose wished she could keep this on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [Just a date Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
